Participants in electronic calls of different types may sometimes experience quality-of-service issues resulting in a poor call experience. Quality-of-service issues may take various forms depending on the cause of causes of the issues, various characteristics of the affected call, or other factors. Certain aspects of quality-of-service issues affecting different calls (or call types) or different participants associated with a single call may derive from similar or related causes.